Kitsuna The Newest Loonatic
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: The intro story for my fan char Kitsuna, yeah i know, just an excuse to pair them with your fav char but i don't care! I like making OCs! My life was pretty normal until I came back to my home city and a meteor hit, after that...Everything went crazy!


Kitsuna's POV

I was a childhood friend of Rev's, but we got seperated for a while. I was 10 when i was told i had to move, it was very hard for me to leave. I still remember what Rev told me before i left....

_"Do you really have to go Kitsuna?" Rev asked me, I nodded a little. "Yeah...but i don't want to.." I said quietly. Rev's eyes were watery as he looked down at me, he was always sensitive, that's what made me want to be his friend. "Well we'll see eachother again! I can feel it!" I said to try to make him feel better, that's when he hugged me. "Even if you leave, we're always gonna be friends. No matter how long it takes. I'll make sure we see eachother again. I promise." Rev told me, squishing me in his tight hug. When he let go i had a few tears running down my face. "Aww, Kita...Don't cry...It'll be fine.." Rev used the nickname only he was allowed to say while wiping my tears away. "When i get enough money then i'll come visit you!" Rev said. "Promise?" I whimpered, my twin tails wrapping around me. "Promise" Rev said, then i was finally able to leave. We never actually used the word goodbye 'cause it never was goodbye, for us it was always see ya later, since we always would, no matter how long later was..._

It's been about 5 years since i left Acmetroplious, 5 years for me to realize something. I realized that i was in love with Rev! I never knew when i was little, i was too young to know. Now i'm 15 and i see everything clearer now. Everything that i left behind...That's why i decided to visit Rev before he could visit me, my father didn't want me to so that's why i ran away from home. He never liked Rev, so when i told him my realization. He forbid me from going, and since i ran away...I completly went againest my father's wishes. I couldn't go home.

When the meteor striked i was searching for Rev, the energy wave knocked me down and i hit my head. Someone must've brought me to the hospital since i woke up there. The doctor told me i was unconcious for a week and that i was fine but i shouldn't go to sleep for a while, i told them i wouldn't and left. It was a year later when it happened.

Something grabbed me and i screamed when i saw that some sort of monster / robot had grabbed me. A bunch of them were surrounding the area, someone came in and started talking. I screamed as loud as i could and the monster exploded! Another one grabbed me and covered my mouth. That's when they came. Six figures appeared.

The leader, a bunny with yellow fur, went for the villian. The second in command, as i guessed, was a pink bunny. There was an orange duck that shot fireballs and could teleport. A large purple tasmanian devil that appeared to be the strongest. A green coyote that was holding an impressive weapon. I looked around for the sixth one but all i saw was a red blur before i was swept from the monsters grasp, when i looked up i saw a roadrunner. More importantly, I saw Rev! He ran over to the green coyote and set me down. " Tech! Keep the girl safe!" Rev said to the coyote who apparently was named Tech, as he sped off to join the fight again. While i watched i learned the others names. The leader was Ace, the pink bunny was Lexi. The duck was called Duck, and the tasmanian was named Slam.

During the battle another monster got hold of me and threw me into a wall. My head was bleeding and my wrist hurt, i knew i had other injuries but those were the ones that hurt most. I couldn't move but i heard someone walk towards me. A cold hand gripped my blood covered hair and pulled me up, it was the villian and not the heros. Rev got a good look at me now, i saw his eyes fill with confusion and realization. "Let her go!" Rev shouted. The man chuckled darkly. "What's the matter birdy? She your girlfriend?" He teased Rev. I felt my face flare up with embarrassment and fury! I screamed out as loud as i could and everyone held their ears, it was like i screamed out a sonic sound wave. When the man let me go i kicked him in his 'you know whats' and stumbled backwards a few steps before i felt someone grasp my shoulders to hold me up. I saw Rev standing there with concern written all over his face when he saw the blood in my hair. Without warning Rev swept me up and they all went on their way back to their headquaters.

Rev sped into the HQ and carried me into a medic room, I was about to say something when Tech and Lexi came in. Tech was using his powers to heal my wrist while Lexi cleaned the wound on my head. Bandages were wrapped around my head when Lexi shooed Tech and Rev out of the room. I apparently had some gashes on my back and stomach that only a girl was allowed to bandage. We started talking while she bandaged me, just simple questions. "So, How did you make the enemy let go of you? I mean i heard the scream but just how did you do it?" Lexi asked when she was done. I shrugged. "I don't know, it happened once before you guys showed up. I screamed and the monster exploded! All i know is that before the meteor hit and i hit my head i wasn't able to do that and now i can" I explained, Lexi turned towards the door. "Tech should check that out..."She said to herself. We walked out of the room to where the boys were waiting.

Lexi went straight over to Tech and Ace and told them what i told her. Tech told me to follow him, and we ended up in some sort of lab. He told me to go into a machine that would scan me for any other powers and i stepped in cautiously. He pressed a few buttons and then it started up, a few lights ran up and down over my body before the results came. Tech read off the results outloud and i was amazed that i had such powers now! Apparently the meteor let me gain super speed, improved strength, the ability to fly using my tails, and powers invloving my voice, things like Sonic Scream, and being able to control people when i sing. To experiment on my ability to fly i swirled my tails and hovered out of the machine.

Tech brought Duck in and told him to stand there and listen to me sing. Then he came over to me. "Now Kitsuna, i want you to sing." Tech told me, I looked confused and asked him why. "I want to test your power to control people when you sing. Alright?" Tech explained, i nodded and thought for a moment. then i got a hilarious idea. I sung and Duck started doing the chicken dance, i made him do all sorts of things until Tech stopped me. He lead me to a training room next.

He walked over to a fancy looking treadmill and turned it on after i got on it. He had to turn it all the way up to Rev's speed before i couldn't go anymore. "Impressive" Was all he said as he brought me to what looked like a wrestling mat, I hoped i wouldn't have to go againest Slam to test my strength. I let out a sigh of relief when Ace came in. He and Tech talked for a few seconds then Ace stood on the mat. "All you have to do is try to knock Ace down." Tech explained, from what i saw of Ace's fighting before i found out he has great balance and isn't easy to knock over. That's when the test started.

Ace jumped at me and i quickly side stepped out of the way, he swung a punch and i deflected it and jumped behind him. This continued for awhile, he was surprised at how fast and evasive i was. He quickly moved and had me from behind. I elbowed him in the ribs and swiftly kicked his feet out from under him, resulting in him falling face first into the mat. I helped Ace up and he smiled at me. "Nice job, ya sure are hard ta hit though." Ace praised me, i beamed at him with pride. "Thanks, but i'm surprised that i was able to hit you at all..." I said as Tech walked over. "Well i'm done with your ability tests so you can go." Tech told me and i only thought of one thing that i wanted to do, and that was to talk to Rev.

When i found the others Rev wasn't there, i asked Lexi and she said he went to the roof. I went the way Lexi told me and found a elevator to the roof, when i got there i saw Rev sitting on the edge of the building watching the sunset. I walked over and sat down beside him. he turned his head away from the breath taking scene and looked down at me and smiled. "What're you doing up here?" Rev asked. I looked back at the sunset with a smile. "Tech told me I was done with all the weird testing stuff, Lexi told me you were up here and i wanted to see you. That's why i'm up here." I said in a know-it-all tone. Rev chuckled. "This is great huh? Finally together again...Just like when we were kids." Rev said quietly. That's when i finally took a good look at Rev. His little fluffy purple feathers on his head had grown into long spikyish looking feathers, his tail had grown out as well and now it was huge. He still had a long neck which was even longer now that he's older. He's still taller then me, and he still has his saphire blue feathers. That's when the water works started to leak. A few tears ran down my face just like when i had to leave. Rev turned to me and his eyes widened. "Kitsuna, what's wrong? Do your injuries hurt?" Rev asked, he wiped my eyes and lifted my face to look at him. More tears fell though but i started to laugh alittle. "No no...it's just...I never thought you would change this much..." I said as i tried to wipe my tears away. Rev smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. " Silly fox...I haven't changed, the most i've changed is my feathers have grown alittle longer. I'm still me. If either of us has changed that much it would be you." Rev told me, I looked up at him with confusion. He had pulled us up and we were standing so i had to tilt my head a little more. "You haven't seen it?" Rev asked, i shook my head and Rev let out a laugh. He pulled out an old picture from his pocket. "You see these little kids here?" Rev said pointing to the little kids. "Yeah...So? That's you and some girl." I said but as i looked i realized. That little girl was me! "That's you...What i see right now is so much different then the cute little girl who was and still is my bestfriend. Now i see a gorgous young woman in front of me who has been put to tears from my minor change in the length of my feathers." Rev said in disbelief. I looked up at him,slightly startled. "What do you mean?" I asked as i wiped away my tears for now. "You're gorgous! Your short messy hair has turned into a long silky wave of flames! You're flat curvless figure has turned into that of a perfect hourglass. Your sky blue eyes have changed into that of the ocean being lit up by the sun! You're fantastic! Nothing like i thought you'd be..." Rev explained, I was blushing so much right now that it stood out in my bright red fur!

That's when Rev smiled down at me so softly that it reminded me of when my dad would smile at me when i hurt myself or i was sad. My dad! I can never see him again because i couldn't wait to see Rev...I'll never get my daddy back...New tears made their way down my face. Rev had a concerned look on his face that was asking me _What's wrong now?. _That's when i told him about my dad's dislike for him, and how i ran away to be able to see him again. Rev comforted me until the sun was almost down. "We should probably get back inside now, it'll start getting cold soon. "Rev said as he stood up with me, when he took a few steps and i didn't follow he stopped. "What's the matter?" Rev asked, Iooked at him with a smile. "I just wanted to give you something." I said as i walked over to him. "What is it?" Rev said with curiousity. I pulled his head down alittle and leaned up the rest of the way then i gave him a soft kiss. "My heart..." was my only reply when i broke the kiss, after that i made my way inside while he stood there in a little bit of shock and little bit of happiness. I giggled as I looked back at him and then went down knowing he'd be down before me even with my head start.


End file.
